guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:68.142.14.65
your ip changed again an account would fix this, by the way. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:06, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :No, my IP would still keep changing. --68.142.14.65 13:08, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :: Lol, yes your IP would still change... However... the Wiki would then still be able to collect all your edits as being done by "you", people can leave you messages, and you can see all your edits as a list. People with accounts ( and static IP) enjoy this ability. You can also have a "watchlist" to keep an eye on your fav builds and articles. JP 13:47, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :i'm almost tempted to give up, this person is also User_talk:68.142.14.19, User talk:68.142.14.106 and about every other 68.142.13.0/23 ip address on the wiki. whoever they are, they're very dedicated and clearly an asset to the wiki, but they refuse to register an account... grr... --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:51, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Or it could be that he/she has an account, and just never bothers to login. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:01, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::68.142.13.0/23 is not the same as the union of 68.142.13.0/24 and 68.142.14.0/24. It's actually 68.142.12.0/24 and 68.142.13.0/24. --68.142.14.65 14:13, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :::you're right, shows me for not checking my subnetting. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:21, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Regardless, whoever this person is, he/she is quite intelligent, very familiar and knowledgeable about the game. To me, establishing an account does 3 things; creates an identity beyond a number(but 68.142 is already easily recognized), allows personal userspace (doesn't care about it?), and keeps track of contributions (doesn't care about that either?). So, maybe 68.142 doesn't see the need for an account. Although, you do end up spawning multiple talk pages. I have my...speculations as to what kind of person it might be but...mere speculation. Very mere. >=) Nonetheless, your contributions are appreciated very much. --Vortexsam 18:16, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe I'd better switch ISPs to get dynamic IPs from a different block to throw people off. --68.142.14.65 18:44, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :::if privacy is your concern, registering an account will prevent people from seeing your address and tracing it back with whois. was that too subtle? or did everyone catch the propaganda? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:17, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Changing ISPs will, at least temporarily, stop people from associating "the user who posts as " with "that one anonymous guy" the way 68.142 IPs currently are. --68.142.14.65 19:33, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I didn't mean to scare you off into thinking that you need to have new dynamic IPs from a different block. If anything, I like the 68.142 anon person because I can recognize you as much as a user. And I have an idea of what you've contributed. Not that I would don't consider edits of other anon users, but I would have less reason to consider that your edits might be misinformation or vandalism; anymore that I would suspect, say Honorable Sarah, of purposeful misinformation/vandalism. Really, I didn't mean to taunt you into switching ISPs, but I like toying with my own thoughts. --Vortexsam 03:48, 9 August 2006 (CDT)